


Reflections Of Love

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: Mirror, Mirror





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dreadful weekend, so here is my gift to me, a comfort fic with my Wolf Eyes because I need him right now. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! By the way, the idea for this fic was inspired by a Loki cosplayer on Tumblr called Loki-hates you and he took a selfie of himself with his back to a mirror and I just had to write this fic based on that. You can find the picture on his tumblr page.

I had missed Loki for a while now, my weekend was terrible. I needed him by my side, I was brushing my hair when the mirror on my night stand glowed.  Taking a step back, a gasp escaped my lips as Loki appeared.

"My Enchantress, looks sad why?" he asked.

"Well…that's a long story but firstly darling why does my Wolf Eyes look like he's duplicated himself?" I asked.

"Not duplicated my love, I am using a device which allows me to speak with you in a way that only makes it look as if I have…as if…" He tried finding the word.

"Taken a selfie of yourself, taking a selfie, like you're standing with your back to a mirror?" I asked.

"Yes that's right, I must say that I understand what the fascination is, this is quite enjoyable, taking photos of oneself" Loki said.

"I thought you'd like that, perhaps a bit too much?" I offered to which he chuckled softly.

"I sense my Enchantress needs me" He said in an effort to make me laugh.

It earned him a small smile instead. "Yes, oh wise Loki of course I need you" I said softly.

He smiled and closed his eyes what happened next left me shocked. He had merged with his image, so that where I saw what appeared to be three Loki's there was only one now.

"How…I  mean…" finding the words was quite difficult as he held me close kissing my forehead.

"It is all thanks to this" He said showing me the device he used to transport himself to me.

"This is new…it looks like a mobile phone" I noted.

"Quite right, as to not arouse prying eyes but I assure you my darling it works quite differently though we can talk of that later, now I do believe my arms are needed" Loki said waving his hand making the device disappear.

"Always" I whispered feeling his arms wrap around me as he carried me to my bed laying me down gently.

"Sweet Enchantress, I hate seeing you like this" he said holding me close.

"I have you now, I'm going to be fine I know it" I said running my fingers through his hair.

His warm smile beamed at me as our lips touched in a soft kiss, he then wrapped a blanket around us.

"I will keep you safe as you sleep my darling" Loki said kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, Wolf Eyes, I love you" came my whispered reply as my eyes closed and I laid my head on his chest.

"Your welcome, Enchantress, I love you too" He said tenderly as we slept in each other's arms.

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
